4 de Maio de 1987
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Era apenas mais uma manhã de Domingo para Lílian Evans .. ou pelo menos ela achava que era !


**Capitulo Único  
Manhã de domingo**

4 e maio de 1987

Era um domingo ensolarado. Eu, Lílian Evans, ruiva de olhos verdes, estava no Salão Comunal perto da lareira, na minha poltrona preferida, era muito cedo e por isso aparentemente não tinha mais niguém acordado na Torre da Grifinoria.

Não poderia dizer que _acorde_ muito cedo, na realidade eu quase não dormi naquela noite. O motivo da minha insônia? Como há varias noites: Tiago Potter. Era impressionante como ultimamente ele estava diferente. Não sai mais com tantas garotas e também não azara mais nenhum aluno nos corredores, nem mesmo o Snape._'Não que eu tenha visto, pelo menos'_.

Depois de algum tempo contemplado a lareira apagada pensando nos recentes mudanças do Potter, '_que se você prestar atenção realmente não eram poucas,_ ouvi passos vindo do dormitório masculino, quando me virei não demorou mais do que cinco segundos para reconhecer quem era. _'Já ouviram aquele ditado "falando no diabo, ele aparece"_. Era ale, o maroto de olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos espetados, que assombrava meus pensamentos.

- Oi Lily – ele me cumprimentou docemente. _há muito tempo insistia para que ele não me chamasse assim, mas já há algum tempo não ligava mais, até já tinha começado a me acostumar e a gostar dos apelidos loucos que ele inventava._

- Olá Potter – respondi um pouco mais carinhosa do que costumava ser, _principlamente se tratando __**dele.**_

Era realmente estranho, até o sexto ano eu gritava aos quatro ventos que odiava ele, e agora agente era meio que _amigo_, sabe. Agente não é do tipo _melhor amigo_ que não se desgruda por nada, mais até que nossa brigas diminuíram bastante, e agente até conversava às vezes sobre as aulas de Transvigurações ou Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, já que eram nossa matérias favoritas, e nos fazíamos duplas nas duas. _Devo acrescentar que no começo eu não gostei muito, mais depois me acustumei._

- O quê você está fazendo aqui tão cedo em pleno domingo? – ele perguntou se sentando no braço da minha poltrona, como quem não quer nada.

- Pensando… - respondi olhando diretamente para os olhos dele como nunca tinha feito antes, como se eu pudesse ler a mente dele somente o fitando _E tenho que confessar uma coisa… que olhos o Potter tem…_

- Em mim? – ele perguntou me lançando um sorriso do tipo eu-tenho-32-dois-dentes-e-eles-são-branquinho, com isso eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. _Qual é, o sorriso dele contagia, além de ser o mais bonito que eu já vi tive a felicidade de ver_

- Não – menti. _Tadinho o sorriso dele desapareceu na mesma hora_

- Então no que pensava? – ele perguntou indiferente _como se quizesse me dizer que já que não estava pensando nele meus pensamentos eram inúteis._**Egocêntrico**

- Nos nossos últimos meses de aula – respondi _como eu sou boa, consegui achar uma desculpa rapidinho, deve ser a convivência com os marotos_ – E em como vou sentir falta dos amigos quando terminar a escola.

- Você vai sentir minha falta? – ele perguntou com um sorriso tão fofo._O_O_

- Um pouco – respondi corando _Realmente eu estou mesmo sendo influênciada com a convivência com os marotos! Só um pouco? Que mentira deslavada!_

- Serio? – agora ele abrindo outro sorriso do tipo eu-tenho-32-dentes-você-sabia?

- É acho que sim.

- Sabe Lily, eu ainda não sei como vou ficar depois de Hogwarts, não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você- ele falou sério, me encarando como a pouco eu mesma fazia, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer por todo o meu corpo.

- Acho que já deve estar na hora do café da manhã – respondi me levantando e andando em direção a saída do retrato _Não me culpem eu precisava sair dali, antes que eu me enrolasse ainda mais com as minhas palavras, o que estava virando um hábito quando conversava com ele_

Quando eu abri a porta da passagem, achei que tinha me livrado de perguntas embaraçosas por hoje. _Ledo engano. Acredita que o dito cujo foi atrás de mim e fechou a passagem com uma das mãos e ficando na frente dela, impedindo que eu saísse_.

- Por que você foge tanto, Lily? – ele perguntou acariciando minha face com uma das mãos e com a expressão mais triste que eu já tinha visto no rosto do Potter – Agente é amigo agora e mesmo assim você nunca consegue terminar uma conversa comigo. Sempre arranja uma maneira de sair antes que eu possa falar alguma coisa. Por que você construiu uma muralha em volta de você?

Recebi essas palavras como uma facada no peito. E doeu ainda mais ao perceber que as palavras do garoto eram verdadeiras. Desde que tínhamos dado trégua às brigas e eu conheci o verdadeiro Tiago Potter, comecei a me sentir estranha na presença dele, ficava olhando ele como se estivesse hipnotizada, e sempre que nossos olhares se cruzavam eu ficava muito vermelha. E mesmo sem querer acabei por me afastar dele outra vez, mas essa vez sem gritos ou brigas.

Eu abri e fechei a boca varias vezes, mas sem conseguir pronunciar nada além de palavras sem nexo até pra mim mesma.

- Por que me afasta de você? – ele perguntou ainda mais triste ao perceber que eu não responderia_ O_O_

- Eu tenho medo - respondi. _Cara, foi a coisa mais verdadeira que eu já falei pro Potter, e saiu meio que espontanio, porque nem eu mesma tinha chego nessa resposta, nas minhas longas noites de insônia_

Era essa a verdade Lílian Evans estava com medo. Quando comecei a me sentir estranha perto dele, e ainda com mais medo quando, há um mês atrás me descobri completamente apaixonada por ele. _Sim acredite se quiser, eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Tiago Potter. O garoto que mais eu tentar repelir e que me irritava só pelo fato de respirar um pouco descompasado_.

- Medo do que Lily? – ele perguntou parecendo muito surpreso _Acho que nem ele acreditou no que eu falei_

- De acabar me machucando – respondi abaixando a cabeça sem coragem de encará-lo de novo. _Se eu pudesse, não teria só baixado a cabeça, mais me enterrado ali mesmo pra nunca mais ter que olhar para aqueles olhos maravilhosos que o Potter tem._

Dessa vez quem ficou sem fala foi ele.. Então ele colocou a mão que ele até agora acariciava o meu rosto no meu queixo fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhar para ele.

- Lily me deixe fazer parte do seu mundo – ele falou isso muito baixo, e uma silenciosa lagrima caiu de seus olhos._*_*_

_Acho que essa foi à coisa mais fofa que Tiago Potter fez pra mim. Naquele momento vendo ele ali, tão frágil, não vi como ele poderia me fazer mal algum, e todos os meus receios se esvaíram no mesmo instante._

Ele me abraçou pela cintura e aos poucos foi aproximando o seu rosto do meu. Nos ficamos separados apenas por alguns centímetros e quando ele ia encostar seus lábios nos meus ele mudou a direção chagando perto do meu ouvido, e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Lily.

E dizendo isso ele roçou seus lábios nos meus. No instante em que isso aconteceu, eu senti todo o meu corpo perder a força e minhas pernas ficarem totalmente bambas. Entreabri meus lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo._E que beijo_ Ele me puxou ainda pra mais perto_ se é que isso é possível_, e eu o enlacei pelo pescoço _meio que sem perceber_ e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

Depois de algum tempo nós nos separamos, _não por opção e sim por que precisávamos respirar mesmo_, e quando abri os olhos percebi que ele me olhava com um sorriso mais bobo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida,_ E que se tratando do Potter não é pouca coisa _meu rosto pareceu pegar fogo.

- Você não vai falar nada? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade.

- Tipo o quê? – perguntei ainda muito vermelha. _Muito? Muito foi pouco pra expressar o quanto eu corei_

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo e depois respondeu, brincalhão.

- Eu esperava alguns gritos e um belo tapa na cara, deixando a marca dos seus cinco dedos e o meu rosto mais vermelho do que o seu - respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu não faria isso – respondi rindo. _Eu disse isso mesmo?? Meu Merlin, me interna que eu estou definitivamente louca_.

- E por que não? – ele perguntou sem entender nada com os olhos arregalados. O_O

Cheguei mais perto do seu rosto, o que o fez arregalar ainda mais os olhos, e assim como ele tinha feito sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Por que eu também te amo, Tiago.

_Não sei com o quê ele ficou mais impressionada, em eu ter o chamado de Tiago, ou ter dito que o amava, ou as duas coisas na mesma frase sem um __**não**__ entre as duas coisa_ Se mais alguém estivesse ali, com certeza cairia na risada ao ver a cara dele, e mais ainda ao ouvir o que ele falou em seguida:

- Lily, que dia é hoje?

- Dia quatro de maio – respondi sem entender _será que ele ta tirando uma com a minha cara? Se for isso eu juro que mato ele_ – Por quê?

- Por dois motivos, para me certificar de que não dia 1° de abril e para declarar feriado universal, no mundo bruxo e no trouxa. – ele explicou, mas mesmo assim eu não entendi - Seria conhecido como: "O dia que Tiago Potter se tornou o garoto mais feliz do mundo".

Eu sorri e corei ainda mais _Mesmo achando que isso era imposivél_. Ele voltou a me encarar, e seu olhar emitia um brilho de felicidade, concordando com as palavras dele. _Cara como ele consegue mudar de expressão tão rápido?_

- Lily, vocequernamorarcomigo? – ele perguntou muito nervoso. _Confesso que entendi o quê ele disso, mas eu sempre gostei de irritá-lo, por que eu iria perder esse habito tão bom agora?_

- O quê? – perguntei contendo o riso.

- Você que namorar comigo? – ele repetiu, dessa vez mais calmo e menos exasperado._E pra mim mais claro e mais real, como se finalmente a __**ficha caísse**__. _

Fiquei imóvel por um tempo, minhas pernas ficaram ainda mais bambas e minha voz parecia não querer me obedecer. _E tenho certeza de que se ele não estivesse me segurando eu teria desfalecido ali mesmo_

- Lily, por favor, não faz isso comigo – ele falou nervoso, quase que implorando por uma resposta, me fazendo acordar do transe.

- Eu… eu quero – respondi sorrindo e ele voltou a me beijar.

Nesse momento ouvimos uma voz vinda da escada do dormitório masculino.

- Aleluia! Aleluia!

Nós nos separamos imediatamente assustados e nos viramos em direção da voz para ver quem era.

- Sirius Black eu não acredito que você ficou nos espiando – falei corando muito.

- Desde quando você está ai? – Tiago perguntou um pouco corado, também. _O que? Eu vi mesmo isso? Tiago Potter corando por causa de Sirius Black! O mundo realmente está perdido!_

- Desde "você não vai falar nada" – respondeu ele imitando a voz do amigo e andando até onde nós estávamos com um sorriso muito maroto nos lábios.

- Eu não acredito – ralhei com ele. _Como Sirius pode ser tão inconveniente assim?_

- Não se preocupe Lily, vou fingir que não vi nada – ele respondeu rindo. _Mais para mim se pareceu mais com um latido canino_

- Já que você está aqui, Sirius – Tiago falou serio – você está convidado para ser padrinho.

- Do quê? – perguntei sem entender. _Esses dois devem ter um código só deles, porque pra mim o Black entendeu direitinho o que ele quis dizer e riu ainda mais_

- Do nosso casamento e do nosso filho, Lily.

_Nosso casamento?!? E que filho?!? Mais eu preferi não me manifestar, não queria estragar o __**momento**_

- É claro que eu aceito – Sirius respondeu, nos abraçando. _E quase quebrando as minhas costelas, diga-se de passagem_.

- E agora se você nos dá licença, querido Almofadinhas, eu e a Lily temos muito que conversar. Vamos Lily? – perguntou ele indicando a saída do retrato. Com um sorriso que revelava suas segundas, terceiras, quartas e até quintas intenções

_Eu assenti com a cabeça e nos fomos para o jardim, passamos o resto do dia juntos, sem nem aparecer no castelo para as refeições. Segundo Sirius: aproveitando o tempo perdido em gritos. Mas eu confesso que não foi o suficiente._

_Lílian Evans  
4 de maio de 1987_

_**N/A**__  
__**Por favor comentem...  
Mais peguem leve, é minha primeira fic...  
**_

_**BjO**_


End file.
